transformers 2 the animated movie, the rise of kristonal prime
by kristinalprime23
Summary: It is the year 2006 and the great wars are over. how ever, deep with in the cosmos a new threat emerges from his slumber and is now on a direct course for cybertron, but else where in the galaxy a huge planet like being was also en-route to cybertron to stop this evil being from completely annihilating cybertron, he is the last of a ancient group called the 13, kristonal prime.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY everyone, its me the author, and I just wanna go on record and say that this story will be my biggest challenge yet, and I am going to be pushing the limit for this project, basically this will be an entire script for a YouTuber called who ever he was, any way, this title is called the rise of kristonal prime, the last of the 13 primes, why you may ask? well read and find out, with that out of the way, let get to it shall we?**

As we zoom into a binary star system we see two stars one blue and one red, the two orbit each other but passing thru them is a huge planet like monster on steroids, this is unicron's twin, unicron 2, he was on his way to cybertron to finish what his brother started, he happened to come upon the planet Geonosis, feeling his hunger, he started toward the unsuspecting planet which was inhabited by the Geonosian race of transformers.

it was daily business for the people of the planet Geonosis, two female scientist's where bringing there superior three flasks of red, green, and blue liquids for him to analyze, however as soon as he had set them down the whole planet began to shake. pieces of debris littered the walkway and when one of the female scientist's looked at the monitor she became horrified, she then addressed her fellow scientist's.

"Gamara, Look its unicron!" no sooner had she said this when unicron 2 shot out his tractor beam toward the planet, pieces of metal and bots where sucked upwards toward the maw of this monster, unicron 2's massive mandibles clamped down on the planet and began to draw it near. the female scientist who had moments ago spoken shouted to her friends and family and anyone else who was in range.

"THE SHIPS GET TO THE SHIPS IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!" she shouted as more of the planet was ripped apart by unicron 2. as the female scientist climbed aboard the shuttle she saw more of her home become engulfed by unicron 2 when the door closed she blasted the ship off the planet she and her loved ones where lucky along with her friends who were in the same shuttle their families where not so lucky.

"MARA AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted her friends father in rage as his ship was pulled into unicron 2. and then unicron 2's huge maw ripped the planet of Geonosis to bits and those swallowed by him were immediately torn apart.

as more pieces of Geonosis was devoured, unicron 2's internal workings started to work better than before, and before you would know it, his ring that went around him began to glow, and with that the planet of Geonosis was no more.

(BACKGROUND MUSIC FROM THE TRANSFORMERS G1 ANIMATED MOVIE)

TRANSFORMERS

MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE

TRANSFORMERS

ROBOTS IN DISGUISE

TRANSFORMERS

AUTOBOTS WAGE THERE BATTLES TO DESTROY THE EVIL FORCES OF THE _DECEPTICONS_

TRANSFORMERS

MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!

TRANSFORMERS!

(END MUSIC)

it is the year 2006 and the great wars for cybertron are finally over, the autobots now in control of there home planet of cybertron are celebrating the defeat of unicron, the chaos bringer, but are unaware that unicron has a twin, also unknown the autobots on secret staging grounds on the nearby burnt out planet of Char, the decepticons lead by Galvatron are secretly planning to retake cybertron and rebuild there army to its former glory.

" CYCLONUS REPORT?" Galvatron bellowed.

"every time I look into a monitor mighty Galvatron my circuits sizzle when are we going to bust some autobot heads?" cyclonus answered his lord and master.

" I want you to make a special run to trypticon on earth!" said Galvatron with a stern tone.

"but mighty Galvatron?" Cyclonus was surprised.

" LISTEN CYCLONUS WE DONT HAVE ENOUGH ENERGON CUBES TO POWER A FULL SCALE INVASION OF CYBERTRON AND MOUNT A FULL SCALE ASSAULT ON THE AUTOBOTS! READY THE DECEPTICON SHUTTLE FOR LAUNCH! NOW!" shouted his master.

"your days are numbered now autofools!" cyclonus said with a smirk as he transformed and flew to the shuttle to get it ready.

"Soundwave, report security status?" Galvatron said in annoyance.

"soundwave reporting lord Galvatron, no sign of autobot activity!" said the communications officer.

"what about moon bases one and two?" asked Galvatron.

"soundwave to moon bases one and two." sound wave called the two.

" _this is skrapnel and bombshock reporting from moon base one,_ " said the insecticon.

" _this is astrotrain and blitzwing reporting from moon base two."_ said the triple changer.

"we are about to send up a shuttle any autobot activity in your vector?" sound wave stated.

" _your all clear soundwave,"_ said astrotrain.

"hey cyclonus when you get to earth can you tell megatronus that I said I miss him and that I will be coming home as soon as we kick the autobots off the face of cybertron for ever!" said shrapnel.

"hmph, will do shrapnel." said cyclonus giving the insecticon a thumbs up.

"shockwave begin the count down." Galvatron said.

" _ **FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE BLAST OFF!"**_ counted shockwave.

"now all we need is a little energon and a lot of luck." said scourge to Galvatron tweaking optimus primes words a little which he received a back hand from his leader.

else ware unknown to the decepticons a mini-con figure who was a double agent to the autobots watched the scene with interest before flying off to cybertron with sundor, back to blaster.

"laserbeak and sundor have returned, rodimus." said preceptor.

"excellent laserbeak, unlike the decepticons you never fail to impress." said rodimus prime.

"my pleasure sir, I bring news from char, and I wish for blaster to play back my findings, could you please tell him like megatron had said to soundwave?" asked laser-beak.

"certainly" answered rodimus. "blaster play back laser-beak's findings"

"AS you command boss" said blaster as he transformed.

" **I WANT YOU TO MAKE A SPECIAL RUN TO TRYPTICON ON EARTH" Galvatron said.**

 **"but mighty Galvatron?!" cyclonus said.**

 **"Listen to me cyclonus, we don't have enough energon cubes to power a full scale invasion of cybertron let alone a full scale assault on the autobots, ready the shuttle for launch" said Galvatron.**

 **"now all we need is a little energon and a lot of luck" said scourge before being backhanded by Galvatron.** "more than you can imagine Galvatron" chuckled an ex decepticon turned autobot, named Megatron 2.0. "rodimus let me go and personally do what my predecessor did to my fellow autobots to repay the favor!" he asked.

"of course Megatron take the aerial bots and the autobot constructicons and autobot cone heads, along with blaster." said rodimus.

"yes sir" Megatron said before said autobots left for the decepticon shuttle.

out in space the decepticons were on there way to earth and trypticon city, when there shuttle began to shake then the side of the ship blew open and the autobot Megatron tore through the cables.

hardshell saw him and the autobots and was startled.

"Megatron-tron?! AUTOBOT'S BOTS!" he said.

"die decepticons" Megatron said, before transforming.

(play instruments of destruction now!)

(phooooooowsshhhhhhhhhhh bang) (clank clunk)

the decepticon construct-icon scrapper turned around and fired his blaster, only to be fired on by the autobot construct-icons, and was instantly terminated.

cyclonus and tarantulas began firing back at the autobots. when the autobots and silverbolt and Megatron shot both down, injuring cyclonus and terminating tarantulas.

Megatron 2.0 transforms and chuckles and quoted his predecessor.

"this was almost too easy silver-bolt." he said to the aerial bot.

"much easier Megatron, then attacking the real threat the decepticon planet and moon bases called char!" silver-bolt quoted and altered starscream's quote.

"your an idiot Silver-bolt, when we slip by there early warning sensors in there own shuttle and destroy tripticon city the decepticons will be vanquished forever!" he said to silver-bolt before feeling cyclonus grab his leg.

"n-no!" said cyclonus weakly.

"such idiotic nonsense." Megatron tweaked his predecessors quote a bit before terminating cyclonus.

the autobots were on there way back to earth.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

as the autobots where returning to earth a small decepticon who was friends with the autobots and wasn't enemies with them was fishing with his young human friend named johnny Michelson.

"hey the fish are really biting today huh johnny?" asked the decepticon. "hey what's the matter?" asked the con.

"(sighs) i dont know markus it's just i miss my dad" johnny said.

as the two were talking the shuttle from char had arrived.

"hey markus the shuttle has just arrived, lets go watch it land." said Johnny.

"talk about dull Johnny." said markus.

as soon as he said this he noticed a hole in the shuttle.

"odd hey john is there supposed to be a hole in that shuttle?" he asked.

"what?" john looked and gasped.

"AUTO BOTS" he shouted. and markus began firing due to the others looking at him with confusion on why he was firing at there own shuttle when the unthinkable happened.

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK" shouted megatron 2.0.

"you gotta be on your toes lad" said kup to markus, "you never know when that will happen" was what kup had told him when he had just rolled off the assembly line.

when kup arrived on seen he saw markus aiming at an autobot and missing on purpose, that caused him to smirk as he was reminded of hot rod when the mountain was hit, where markus and Johnny were standing, causing it to collapse.

"I've got you dead to rights" said the decepticon airadicon, before transforming into his alt mode which was a tank before Kup did the same maneuver he pulled with BlitzWing.

"thanks for the save old timer." said markus also known as kristoff. (authors note: not me the ex-decepticon turned autobot.)

"(a tic mark appears over Kup's forehead.) old timer? that's something you'ell never be if we dont burn rubber." said kup.

"then lets go" said kristoff.

and the two raced toward decepticon city, which had been captured and used by both autobots and decepticons alike.

meanwhile Autobot Megatron was firing at the decepticon sharpshot terminating him instantly. then he fired at the cities main gates. "BREACH THERE DEFENSES" he ordered and two insecticon turncoats came in and began to eat at the door.

"the insecticons are in our way" Kup said.

"wrong there our way in." said Kristoff.

as he said this both he and Kup jumped over the two insecticons as they helped them out by breaching the doorway just enough for the two to get in before rejoining the fight.

the fighting continued, before the darkness gave way to the dawn and megatron saw this and shouted.

"CONSTRUCTICONS MERGE FOR THE KILL." he said with a loud tone.

Johnny climbed up a railing and gasped as the autobot constructicons began to merge into the dreaded autobot devastator.

"Kup, Kristoff look" he stated.

"devastator" was all that kup said, as the autobot devastator merged and came on line.

"prepare for extermination." he stated quoting the decepticon devastator.

"aw I've got better things to do tonight then die said a decepticon who was against the autobots enemy his fellow decepticons, but was angry at the autobot devastator. as he fired the rocket launcher at the large combiner and it hit and surprisingly it hurt him but only just as he continued to fire the rockets at the large autobot, he threw a peace of the wall at the turret. this whole battle raged on until trypticon was in ruins.

"THEIR DEFENSES ARE BROKEN LET THE SLAUGHTER BEGIN." said the autobot megatron.

just then another decepticon shuttle appeared being followed by an autobot shuttle which was larger and firing on the decepticon ship.

"dinobots protect devastator." said rodimus prime.

"Me Grimlock, Love challenge." said the mighty grimlock.

as the decepticon leader and autobot leader began to charge something in rodimus told him that his time was nearing, he quoted optimus prime and said his famous last words to kup before he transformed and drove to face galvatron.

"Galvatron must be stopped no matter the cost." as he said this he transformed and began to drive toward the city where the decepticon leader was making his big push.

(the touch, by Stan bush)

"(in a surprised tone) as i recall optimus doing the same thing to me when i was megatron, so like my former self i will say Prime!" said Galvatron in surprise.

"ONE SHALL STAND, ONE SHALL FALL" quoted Rodimus prime.

"Why throw away your life so recklessly ?" asked the Decepticon leader.

"Thats a question you should ask your self galvatron." said Rodimus prime.

"NO, I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS," as he said this he charged Rodimus prime and battled till both leaders could hardly stand.

"I've got to help rodimus." said Kristoff.

"stay back lad this is prime's fight." said kup.

as the battle was drawing to a close galvatron saw a pistol from a fallen solider from his side laying a crawling distance away. he decided to ruse the badly damaged prime with pleading.

"no more rodimus prime, grant me mercy i beg of you" said a weak galvatron.

"You who are without mercy now plead for it?" asked rodimus amused. "i thought you were made of sterner stuff." before galvatron grabbed the pistol kristoff saw him and shouted." OH NO YOU DON'T GALVATRON." he said before tackling the beaten decepticon down to the ground before scuffling with him.

"Out of the way kristoff." rodimus said before galvatron grabbed the autobot by the throat and grabbed the pistol and began firing.

"fall, fall." he said as he fired two more shots into rodimus prime, and fall rodimus did.

as he tossed kristoff away he then grabbed the pistol and made his way over toward the fallen autobot leader.

"(gasps) I'VE would have waited an eternity for this, Its over prime" said the smirking decepticon warlord.

rodimus with his last bit of burst of strength balled his fists together and collided with the warlords chassis, saying loudly. "NEVER" and threw the battered and defeated warlord over the edge.

as he saw galvatron and his forces begin to retreat he felt relief and began to groan in pain as he fell to the ground.

"rodimus please forgive me" kristoff said.

"the decepticons are leaving." said arcee.

"prime did it he turned the tide," kup said but he was more worried for his friend. then he saw a western star semi rushing toward his home base's medical bay with rodimus on his flat bed. "oh no" said kup.

"ASTROTRAIN TAKE OFF." Shouted scourge.

then the decepticons left earth.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

in trypticon's med bay, rodimus prime lay on the medical berth, with wire hooked to him while preceptor, hook and scrapper, looked him over.

after a few minutes preceptor transformed.

"I fear that his wounds are fatal." he said in sorrow.

"prime" said kristoff.

"prime you cant die." said Johnny.

rodimus came to and groaned then spoke.

"d-do not grieve, soon I shall be one with the matrix, (groans) m-Megatron, it is to you old friend, I shall pass the matrix as it was passed to me." said rodimus.

"but prime I'm just a soldier, I'm not worthy." Megatron 2 said with a humbled tone.

"nor was I, but one day an autobot who was a former decepticon shall rise from our ranks and use the p-power of the matrix to light our darkest hour." the prime who was dying said as he opened his chest plates and revealed the matrix.

"b-but until that day, Til all are one." and with that rodimus prime's grip on the matrix lessened and several mechs went for it, but it was kristoff who caught it, and it glowed brightly, then he gave it to Megatron who opened his chest plate and placed the matrix inside.

then rodimus primes spark died, and the prime who defeated unicron died with it.

in space far away from cybertron, unicron 2 was surprised by this, the prime who killed his twin was dead but when he saw the matrix being passed to Megatron he was furious. (roars loudly)

meanwhile astrotrain was having difficulty returning to char.

"jettison some weight, or we'll never make it back to char." said astrotrain.

"fellow decepticons astrotrain has asked that we lighten our burden," said scourge, as scrapper stood up.

"in that case I'd say it is survival of the fittest." he said.

"do I hear a second on that?" scourge asked.

"AYE" several decepticons shouted.

"and against?" scourge asked again.

"N-NAY." said all the weak decepticons.

"the AYE'S HAVE IT." said scourge.

" move it get make room for others" said some decepticons.

"brothers don't." said one decepticons.

as those who where badly injured where tossed out, scourge picked up Galvatron and was headed for the airlock.

"oh how it pains me to do this" he said with a smirk.

"w-wait I still function." said Galvatron.

"wanna bet?" said scourge.

"SCOURGE!" shouted Galvatron as he was tossed from astrotrain.

"fellow decepticons as Galvatron has shall we say departed, I nominate my self as the new ruler." scourge said.

"wait the constructicons form devastator the most powerful robot, we should rule." said scrapper.

"soundwave superior constructicons inferior." soundwave said.

"who are you calling inferior?" asked hook.

"no body would follow and uncharismatic bore like you" said scavenger.

"hey no body calls soundwave uncrasimatic," said rumble, his twin agreed with him.

"yeah lets kick tailgate." frenzy stated.

"Constructicons unite." shouted scrapper.

"NO WAY" the twins replied by transforming there arms into mallets and began shaking the shuttle up. as decepticons began fighting for leader ship causing astrotrain a very sense of de ja'vu as he headed for char.

as Galvatron and his injured decepticons floated in space unicron 2 saw them and spoke to Galvatron.

"Galvatron, Galvatron, WELCOME GALVATRON." he said as Galvatron collided with his right mandible.

"w-who said that?" asked Galvatron in a weak voice.

"I- AM UNICRON'S BROTHER, UNICRON 2." said unicron 2.

"show your self." said Galvatron in anger.

" I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HEAR FOR A PURPOSE," said unicron 2.

"no body summons Galvatron." said Galvatron.

"THEN IT PLEASES ME TO BE THE FIRST." said unicron 2.

"state your business" said Galvatron.

"THIS IS MY COMMAND YOU ARE TO DESTROY THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP, it is the one thing, THE ONLY THING THAT CAN STAND IN MY WAY." unicron 2 said.

"you have nothing to fear I crushed rodimus prime with my bare hands." Galvatron said.

"YOU EXADURATE." said an unamused unicron 2.

"the point is he's dead and the matrix died with him." said Galvatron.

" NO THE POINT IS YOUR A FOOL, THE MATRIX HAS BEEN PASSED TO THERE NEW LEADER, MEGATRON 2, DESTROY IT FOR ME." said unicron 2.

"why should I? what's in it for me?" asked Galvatron.

"YOUR BARGINING POSTURE IS HIGHLY DUBIOUS, BUT VERY WELL, I WILL PROVIED YOU WITH A NEW BODY, AND NEW TROUPS TO COMMAND." unicron 2 said.

"and?" asked Galvatron.

"AND NOTHING, you belong to me now," said unicron 2.

" I belong to nobody." said Galvatron.

"PERHAPS I MISJUGDED YOU PROCEED ON YOUR WAY TO OBLIVION." said unicron 2 as he began to suck Galvatron in.

"NAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS I ACCEPT, NARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" he shouted before a green light bathed over him.

"EXELLENT" Unicron 2 said.

as Galvatron was repaired he was then transformed into ROTF MEGATRON, and unicron said.

"behold, METATRON, and these shall be your minion's." said unicron 2.

"thundercracker, the tracker, and his huntsmen the seekers." said unicron 2.

"sky warp the warrior, and his armada," continued unicron 2.

"and this shall be your ship, now go destroy the autobot matrix." finished unicron 2.

" I will rip open Megatron, and any other autobot, until the matrix has been destroyed." he then fires his back thrusters and fires his cannon," to char." he said as he landed on the nemesis's hull.

his decepticons flew into the ship.

"DESTROY THE MATRIX." unicron 2 bellowed.

on char scourge was being crowned leader, as a coronation, began.

trumpets began playing and scourge got annoyed.

"get on with the ceremony." before the trumpets began playing again to annoy him. he fired his gun at the trumpets and severed them from there fronts, as astrotrain crowned him he began to speak.

"fellow decepticons as your new leader I-" he was interrupted.

"who interrupts my coronation?" he thundered.

"coronation scourge, ha this is bad comedy." Metatron said.

"Galvatron is that you?" asked scourge.

"HERES A HINT," thundered Metatron and transformed into a massive tank to which he fired on scourge and instantly killed him.

as he transformed the crown which was on scourge's head came down near his foot.

with one smash the crown was destroyed.

"will anyone else attempt to fill in his shoes?" asked Metatron.

"what he say his name was?" asked rumble.

"METATRON." said Metatron.

"long live Metatron, Metatron." the decepticons shouted.

then unicron 2 appeared in char's orbit, and kristoff's two friends where on moon base 2.

on moon base one, the decepticon shrapnel saw unicron 2, and gasped.

"what the? where did that thing come from?" he asked, as unicron 2 grabbed hold of the moon.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
